halofandomcom_el-20200214-history
Συζήτηση χρήστη:Ocelot79
Alright. Yes, we will have the same rules as halopedia, since this is a halopedia itself. Could you just start on the pages, and I will fill in some rules of halopedia? I'm a little unfamiliar with starting these special pages. By the way, I've just made you an admin. -Nicmavr Ok Alright then. You start the rules pages, and I'll make any edits to it if necessary. I'll do what I can to get coding from the admins. I'll get the signature stuff done with as soon as possible too. In addition, I think that another Greek has joined halopedia? I'll ask him to join us too. -Nicmavr Didn't work The change you made to the main page didn't have a link in it. Check the preview to make sure that you get it right. I reverted your changes, but I'll get the page working soon. -Nicmavr Right then I would say that we have the same icon and colours as the English halopedia. How do we do it though? Could you ask the wikia staff? Oh, and while your at it, ask them how we can edit the menu bar on the left. Thanks. I'm proceeding with the rules page. Ranger Nicmavr My talk Hey Odysseas, If you go to other foreign halopedias you will see that they all have the same icon, and on the left corner there are two letters which show the language (fr. for French, de. for German. They don't have the English Halopedia icon, so i think we should ask for the other icon modified with a gr. on the corner. Talk about it with Nicmavr. JEA13 16:11, 14 Οκτωβρίου 2008 (UTC) Greek americans needed Do you know anywhere on the internets where I can find Greek-Americans(greeks that live in america) to join us? We need them, so they can maintain the site while we are sleeping, and to prevent being attacked by vandals at that time. Consider this, won't you? Ranger Nicmavr My talk No, I don't either. But we must find a few, otherwise we'll be bombarded by vandals while we are sleeping! Ranger Nicmavr My talk I don't have a full grasp on the language yet but can I count? Mr.Xeight 01:34, 31 Οκτωβρίου 2008 (UTC) I'm a bit absent.... Yes, I am here. Sorry for being inactive, it's just that I'v had a lott of schoolwork lately. I will still respond to messages, until my tests are over I'm going to be a bit absent. About the icon: I thing we should get one that the other wikis have, but with the el sign on it. Don't worry about the policy pages. I'll be back to that as soon as I can. Nicmavr 17:30, 19 Οκτωβρίου 2008 (UTC) Don't worry... I see. No need to worry, we'll work it out. I'll be back on as soon as possible. Sample user I made this for us to practice on. But follow the instructions carefuly, as I know you wouldn't want me banned :P Main page adjusted Right. I've fixed up the main page, now it's full of red links that need work. I'm having a hell of a time uploading images, because I seem to have a problem with the computer, so I need you to upload the images. I'll sort out the rules page and links. Good luck. Nicmavr 16:23, 5 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Logo Hey Odysseas. As you can see, I made the logo you requested. I hope like it! If you need me to make any changes to it, just let me know. JoePlay (talk) 22:47, 5 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) I love it! Just wondering, how did you get a Spartan like that? Mr.Xeight 01:51, 6 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Bravo! I love the new wikia logo Οδυσσέα! Well done and thank you! Thanks for uploading the rest of the images too. I've already moved a few articles into their correct categories. All that's left now is to get that wikia gaming logo up. I can't seem to upload it for some reason. And, get a community... Nicmavr 13:57, 6 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) No, I don't disagree. Nicmavr 19:35, 23 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Done.Nicmavr 19:43, 23 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Thanks you everyone Thank you everyone for promoting me to admin. I know I cannot do much, but I shall try my best to do something! :D Kougermasters 20:30, 23 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Agreed Yep, have a few exceptions. Nicmavr 13:57, 25 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Separatists Actually, the term means both Aυτονομιστές and διαχωριστές. In this case we can't use διαχωριστές. But there is no other word that suits better on that. And if yOu watch Star Wars, the CIS are called Separatists and the movies (in Greek) use the word αυτονομιστές. But, actually, I redid the link into Covenant Separatists, so there is not any problem. Hehe hehe, i've been playing halo since the beginning of the series, you know, it's really hard to avoid such an addictive game. Anyway, do u have any xboxlive accounts? So that we can play together someday :) --KaragouniS 14:37, 3 Δεκεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) There were two Ungoy pages. One was Ungoy and the other was Unngoy, so I deleted the one that was incorrect. 91.184.202.132 15:09, 3 Δεκεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) That was me, I forgrot to log in >_> Nicmavr/sig 15:10, 3 Δεκεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Voting Check out the main page soon. Nicmavr is going to start a voting about Mr.Xeight. He has been inactive for a long time, and his Admin rights must be removed. JEA13 My comms device 14:48, 4 Δεκεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Voting going on Hey Odysseas, there is a voting going on here. Please visti the page and vote, oh and guess what. You are nominated on the UoH! Also, I noticed that you have been a little inactive lately, right? Where are you? I've seen you around in Halopedia, but we need you here too. JEA13 My comms device 20:26, 6 Δεκεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Ok, I think that, after losing my position on the CoH to Nickmavr, the AoH would be a great position for me :) - JEA13 12:50, 18 Ιανουαρίου 2009 (UTC) Re: Userbox One of the reasons I'm here is because the founder of this site, Nicmavr, is a good friend of mine on the English Halopedia. Another also involves the English Halopedia. Since I am a very influential user on Halopedia, I can advise Nicmavr as to which articles should be awarded a sort of "higher priority" and which articles are a must. You could also say that I am a sort of "redirect person" to redirect English people to the English Halopedia if they stumble upon this version instead. I can try. -- Kougermasters 22:21, 18 Ιανουαρίου 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey, nice seeing you being active! I will try to be more active this period, too. Please check out your board in Halopedia--JEA13 11:51, 19 Ιανουαρίου 2009 (UTC) I will be in a few hours. - JEA13 10:08, 27 Ιανουαρίου 2009 (UTC) Huge Halopedia problem Ρε συ, για κάποιο λόγο δεν μπορώ να μπώ Halopedia. Καθόλου. Οι σελίδες που μου ανοίγει είναι διαλυμένες, πραγματικά δεν ξέρω τι συμβαίνει. Σε όλα τα άλα wiki μπαίνω κανονικά. Γι αυτό, κάνε μου ένα χατίρι, φτιάξε στη σελίδα μου ένα μηνυματάκι με εκείνο το πορτοκαλί πλαίσιο που να λέει "this user will be inactive for an unknown amount of time due to browser problems". Μπορείς να βρείς το coding στη σελίδα του CommanderTony και στην talk page του Specops306. Εντωμεταξύ, θα τα λέμε στο MSN και εδώ. Εγώ θα προσπαθήσω να το λύσω το πρόβλημα. - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 20:08, 9 Σεπτεμβρίου 2009 (UTC) :lol, και εμένα μου λύθηκε το πρόβλημα. Τώρα θα διαβάσω το blog σου. - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 13:00, 10 Σεπτεμβρίου 2009 (UTC)